


2 AM Cookies

by Anonymous



Series: Almond Milk and Cookies [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagito and Hinata had a relaxing day at home together, finishing work, cooking together, and cleaning around the house.Nagito falls asleep spooned by Hajime, sleeping happily in big headspace... Until about 2 am.





	2 AM Cookies

Nagito shot Hinata a loose grin, pulling his sleeves up and placing the final clean dish in the dish rack. They'd previously been working since they both got home, sitting back to back on the couch with paper work or a computer. Neither of them spoke to each other until it was done..

Then they both settled down for dinner, Hajime staring at the lack of food on Nagito's plate. They met eyes momentarily before Hinata began cutting his own food up and moving some of it to his lover's plate. Although he was clearly displeased, Komaeda ate the majority of what was now on his plate.

Then they chose to clean, which is what they were currently finishing up on. 

The spiky haired brunette was wiping down the last window, smiling back to the other once he was done.

"Not a bad job if I do say so myself." Hinata looked around the room, before checking his watch. "Oh jeez.. Its almost 11. We should change and head to sleep, yeah?"

Eyes widening in surprise, he got a rather quick reply, "Uhhh.. Yeah! Time flies when you're spending time with someone you love.." Nagito's words pulled a soft 'aw' from his boyfriend, watching him grin even wider. 

The two of them went to their room, linking arms and joking about. They let go once they walked in, Hajime plopping on the bed. Komaeda went to work opening up the closet, digging for pajamas, then closing the doors once he had what he needed. 

He passed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants to Hinata, changing into a larger shirt and leaving his boxers on for his own pajamas.

Once they were both comfortable, they slipped under the covers, falling asleep together. Hinata curled around Nagito, holding him tight and kissing the back of his head. A soft chuckle left the white haired boy as they both exchanged goodnights. 

Everything was relatively peaceful until 2 am.

Nagito's dream was peaceful at first, he was with his friends, talking and being around them before the world started fading to black. Suddenly he was on an island, standing with a few of his friends as they blamed him for the deaths of others. Hajime was glaring at him... If looks could kill. The events that followed? More then gruesome. He saw himself getting hurt, trying to hurt his friends, and his friends hurting him. They left him, ignored him, Hinata looked disgusted by him. The last thing he saw before he awoke was a wall of burning flames, and and spear falling from the ceiling right at him. He couldn't move he couldnt scream he was hurt and it was hot all around him. 

He woke with a start, eyes welling with tears. The arms around his waist suddenly seemed suffocating and like a trap more then a show of affection. Whoever the arms were attached to slipped from his mind and he began thrashing, trying to move away, he apologized over and over, getting even more scared when he accidentally hit them in the chin with his head. The person jolted awake and clutched him tighter, speaking to him. Whatever they said, he couldnt hear. Everything around him felt warm and he couldn't breathe.

"No no no! 'M sorry! Don' hurt me! 'Emme go!" He felt himself slipping as he broke into tears.

He felt the arms let go and grab his cheeks, turning his face to them. It was Jiji. It was his papa. Momentarily he relaxed before he remembered his dream. With a loud cry, he tried his best to get as close as possible, sitting up and clinging to him.

Hajime could feel his worry growing, pulling his little onto his lap and allowing Nagito to cry into his shoulder. He gave gentle pats to his back, shushing the sobbing boy, squeezing him tighter whenever the little would shift.

"Hey, Ko, I'm here for you.. Baby boy, take a deep breath for me.. I wont hurt you, you dont have to apologize.. There's no reason to.. Bug, listen to me. Listen to papa.." His words seemed to have some sort of affect, so he turned his head to press a kiss to Nagito's cheek.

Said boy's sobs quieted down only a little, tears falling still and body wracking along with them. "Papa..." The quiet whine that left him made Hinata's heart clench.

Hajime rose from the bed, holding onto Nagito tight as he made his way to the kitchen. Komaeda wrapped his legs around Hinata, arms weaving around his neck after with a vice grip. The cries continued and Hajime's stomach began to burn at the knowledge that something was wrong. The pang of hurt in his heart felt icy as it traveled and got caught in his throat.

Tears turned to dry heaving, arms clutching and grasping frantically as his body lurched. He could only hear his little saying his name quietly, whimpering through the cries.

Hearing this made him second guess the idea of putting him on the counter. So he kept a strong hold on the white haired boy as he reached forward and opened up their cookie jar. Reaching inside, he pulled out two large sugar cookies that they made with one another not too long ago. How silly it was to think that only a day ago this ball of fear and sadness was giggling and smiling.

He placed the cookies on the counter and opened a cabinet with his now free hand. Hajime pulled out a bottle, contemplating how he'd do this with one hand. Honestly, the realization that he didnt have all the available limbs he needed to get the bottle open and closed hit him like a brick. Because now, he needed to find a way to do so. The silence was putting Nagito off, his breathing quickening, worried.

"Papa.. Jiji... Papa..!" Hinata placed Nagito on the counter unscrewing the bottle as the marshmallow haired boy stuck to him like a baby sloth. 

"Shh.. I'm here, baby boy. Just take a deep breath. Breathe for me, okay?" There was a silence to follow before he could hear the shaky breaths. 

Hajime placed the opened bottle back onto the counter, getting the almond milk from the fridge and bringing it to the bottle. The cap of the milk was removed in a similar fashion to the bottle. Carefully watching the level of the milk, he stopped pouring once it was nearly full. 

Nagito was doing his best to breathe, nuzzling his face into the crook on his caretaker's neck. He was trying his best to hold back the slowly reforming tears. The feeling of not being able to get free hung heavy in his mind, the looks he was given by his peers and by his papa. 

Hajime was trying his best, feeling the hurt of his little marshmallow being so upset, the annoyance at not having enough hands to do everything at once, the affect of being drowsy from waking up at 2 am to a hit in the nose, sobbing, and the struggles of his love. 

Screwing the lid on the milk, then the lid on the bottle, he lifted Nagito from the counter, feeling said boy loosen his grip a tad. The milk was returned to the fridge, the cookies were picked back up from the counter along with the bottle. He managed to hobble to the couch right in time for the sniffles to start. 

Hinata plopped down, "Nagi... Baby, let go. I have a cookie and bottle for you.. I know you're upset, you're probably sleepy too, hm? Can I see your face? Where's my beautiful baby bear, hm?" With a gentle voice he tried his best to speak to the shaking boy. 

Nagito whined quietly, choking on air as he tried not to cry. His arms loosened though, just enough for Hinata to pull him off and look at him.

Puffy eyes squeezed shut, tear stains along with fresh tears rolling down pale cheeks, lips pulled into a frown while being slightly parted, bags under his eyes. His eyes traced every sign of distraught, heart hammering in his chest at the sight. Hajime put the cookies and bottle to the side so he could cup Nagito's face in his hands. His thumbs wiped away the falling tears as he brought his little in for quick kiss. 

"What's wrong, bug..? What happened?" He allowed Nagito to shift in his embrace, curling in on himself while remaining seated on his lap.

"Don' 'eave me.." Was whispered back to him, "P'ease.." 

"Nagito.. I'd never leave you. You're my baby, my marshmallow, my cloud, my little bear, my bug, my love. I'll have to have gone absolutely crazy to even begin to think about leaving you.." 

Silence followed as Nagito sniffled, rubbing his face on Hinata's shirt to wipe away his tears. The soft fabric and the smell of Hajime made him want to be even closer. However his eyes caught sight of the cookies next to Hinata.

"Jiji..?" He pointed to the cookies and sniffled, hiding his face again. 

The lack of manners didn't matter to Hajime as he picked up a cookie and brought it to Nagito's attention. A shaky pale hand took hold of the large sugar cookie and brought it to his lips, sucking on it before biting off the newly softened piece. It was a strange way to eat a cookie but it made it more of a paste consistency and it was easier to eat then chewing. Hajime hesitantly smiled and picked up the other cookie, taking a bite of it. He then pressed a kiss to the corner of the little's cheek. 

The tears had worked themselves out and all that was left was sniffles and the clingy baby who stuck to him. 

Nagito pulled the cookie away from his mouth, "I like 'ookies.. Nummy.." He then promptly placed the cookie back into his lips. 

"I like cookies too.. Especially when I make them with you, because then I know they're made with love." Hajime bit into the cookie, the crunch of an accidental eggshell making him pause. "Love and eggshells..."

This made Nagito let out a giggle, which gave Hinata an idea. "What? You think me eating an eggshell was funny? Hm? Was it funny?" He placed his cookie down and began tickling Komaeda's sides, laughing with him as he squirmed about, trying to wiggle away from his hands. 

"Jiji! S'op!" Nagito giggled and spewed out pleas until Hinata stopped. He coughed a bit, swallowing the cookie left in his mouth.

The innocent laughs and soft moments were ones he cherished, even if it was just cookies and tickles. Hajime was more then aware that Nagito didnt properly care for himself most of the time. He knew that there was some dark thoughts in his head sometimes. In big headspace Nagito wasn't all about being touchy and curled up together. He wasnt a fan of lots of kisses and cuddles. So he loved the moments where Komaeda regressed and depended on him, depended on the affection he normally wouldn't ask for.

He loved every second with Nagito but he'd come to realize that he panicked the moment he saw tears or heard a whine. His baby boy was fragile enough, physically and mentally.

Nagito had finished about three fourths of his cookie before muttering and trying to give it back. "Done, Jiji. No more p'ease." 

Hinata put the slobbery cookie to the side as it was handed to him. "Alright, you dont have to eat the cookie, bug, it was a special treat just for you.. What about your baba, hm?" 

Nagito shook his head quickly, eyes filling with tears for a second. He knew he'd fall back asleep if he drank the milk. "No! No! Don' wan!" He covered his mouth, eyebrows furrowing with a look of resilience.

There was a long pause, silence hanging in the air as Nagito slowly understood how he sounded. His hands slipped from his mouth and he immediately hugged his Jiji, kissing his cheek. "No t'ank you." 

"I was about to ask you where your manners went... I guess they're in there somewhere. But that doesn't matter.... What's up? You normally love almond milk.."

"No s'eep.. Scared.." For the second time today Hinata was hit with a brick of realization. 

Nagito had a nightmare and he was super upset because of it.

"Ohhh.. Nagi baby, why didnt you tell papa? I was so worried.. I thought something hurt you. But yknow what? I have just the thing to chase away those nightmares." He was given an apologetic look from the boy on his lap. 

Hinata smiled reassuringly at him as he leaned forward a bit and reached an arm to the velvet rabbit that lay on the cushion nearby. The rabbit was handed to the little, who's eyes lit up just enough to grant Hajime some relief.

"'Ovey.." Kisses were planted all over the plush's soft face, then it was squeezed to his chest. Lovey was a safety item, it made him feel secure.

"See? We can snuggle up with Lovey and you can have your almond milk.. I'll be here the whole night.. I can even put on Steven Universe if you want. It'll be another special treat." 

Nap time was usually in the bed room, he only got to nap on the couch if something particularly bad happened. Nagito would also only sleep on the couch if he was being held by Hinata. The reason was mainly accidents, although it was embarrassing, it was true. 

A frown couldn't be forced as a smile pushed past it and back onto Nagito's face. He liked special treats. Having snacks on the couch, napping on the couch, Steven Universe on really really early... It had pulled his thoughts away from the nightmare, and it slipped away completely the moment Hajime turned the tv on. 

"I love you too much. You're a lucky boy." The brunette muttered.

His eyes stuck to the tv as the brightly colored gems came singing and dancing onto the screen, introducing themselves and the main character. His faveorite was Garnet, she was strong and brave. He liked her voice too, it was nice..

Hinata kissed Komaeda's temple and slowly scooched him onto the couch. Standing up, he made his way back to their bedroom, opening the closet.

His arm pushed past a few extra pieces of clothes and found the near to empty container of diapers. A mental note popped into his brain to get more soon.

Hajime's attention focused on clothes next, deciding to grab and go. He pulled out a one piece and a pair of fuzzy socks, grabbing a hair tie on the way out. The noise of his footsteps made Nagito turn his head and do a double take, confused as to when he left.

"Jiji..." A concerned look was aimed at him, though it was mixed with confusion. The look turned into one of understanding as Hinata raised the clothing and diaper for him to see.

"Listen, just because it's a special treat doesn't mean you arent going to have to wear a diaper. We're still on the couch and you have accidents a lot..."

The white haired boy frowned for minute before turning and laying down, a thumb jamming itself between his lips after. It was obvious that he knew that his caretaker was right. He watched Hajime remove his boxers and lifted his hips so that he could fasten the diaper on. His hips lay back against the couch again, instead sitting up and lifting his arms. Kisses were peppered to the white haired boy's face, making him giggle and trying to squirm away. He settled down and lifted his arms, letting his caretaker pull off his shirt and replace it with a one piece. Once it was buttoned up underneath, he layed back down and yawned, attention going back to the tv screen.

Hinata rolled his eyes with a grin, putting the new socks on his baby bear. Then he sat down on the couch and pulled Nagito to him. 

Nagito kept his eyes on the tv even as he crawled into Hajime's lap. Taking notice of Komaeda's thumb in his mouth the latter frowned, batting at the hand until he removed it with a choked whine. 

"Papa... Ouchie." He held his hand as he looked up to Hinata with a pout. It stayed a pout even as it was kissed 'better'.

Hajime reached over to his unfinished cookie and began to eat it again, chewing on the sugary dessert. Nagito eventually began to melt into Hajime, relaxing and allowing himself to be more pliant and ready to sleep.

The cookie in question remained unfinished once again as he placed it down and picked up the bottle instead. He brought it up to Nagito's lips, smiling as it was accepted. His free hand began to play with his lover's curly locks of fluff.

Nagito's right arm wrapped around Hajime's neck, the left arm pulling Lovey to his chest. He let his head rest against the other's chest as he suckled from the bottle. Slowly as the bottle came to a finish, Komaeda's eyes began to close. The empty bottle was placed back on the coffee table, Hinata's free arm wrapping around Nagito's waist after.

A yawn left the pale boy's lips as he finally let his eyes flutter closed. The spiky haired male stared down at the sleeping human laying on him. His hand untangled itself from Nagito's hair and grabbed the blanket that hung over the couch. It was unfolded and then draped over the both of them, ensuring that they'd both be warm. Letting go of the blanket, Hajime draped his other arm around the clingy marshmallow. 

It was obvious they were both going to fall asleep. Nagito was exhausted from the thrashing and crying, bound to fall asleep the moment he was given some type of comfort.

And Hinata was just tired. Waking up at 2 am wasnt an ideal time to wake up, and the panic he awoke to wasnt the best either.. So he was happy to finally lay his head back down and fall asleep. Even if the following morning he had neck pain.


End file.
